degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:(You Drive Me) Crazy/@comment-3284502-20141129060438
IT'S AN ALL NEW WIKIGRASSI! The slice of life drama about the kids of Wiki High and their tribulations through high school. Romance, secrets, and betrayals, what more do you want from funny ass tv? Translation: Alex and I were bored and so are going to write a thing, and you are all in it. AREN'T YOU LUCKY? >:) Seniors Lauren Loveya - The student body president with smarts, looks, and most importantly respect. The only thing standing in the way of her perfect high school career: her girlfriend. Subject to mockery for dating a sophomore, Lauren is DETERMINED to maintain her place at the top. Cam Fan - Student council member and ultra geek, this guy is just EVERYBODY’S fave. A puppy in human form, this guys problem comes from his need for affection. A need that causes him to look for love in…well, everyplace. This guy is a grade A PLAYER. Will it end up biting him in the ass or can he salvage his place at the top and have a kickass senior year? Camille Aofive - This girl has had the ultimate high school experience! Sweet as sugar and funny to boot, Cami stands out as a bit unorthodox with her friends, due to some differences of opinion. However, Cami is determined to make her senior year a blast! Unfortunately, she’s also determined to be more “take charge” this year. So when her frenemy Lauren starts dating a sophomore, is this a chance to knock her off her perch? Jo Ragelove - The new girl in town, who just moved there last year. Savvy enough to get elected, but still slightly unsure of herself, Jo just wants to blend in and get out. And she figures the best way to blend is to make friends. Her only problem? To stop putting pressure on herself for long enough to make friends….preferably before she does something stupid. Sarah Oneperson - a ratchet, playful girl intent on doing everything in her senior year! Everything that is, except behave herself. With a new taste of responsibility on the student council, will she step it up this year, or abuse her power? Hannah Balhh - A hella sweet, hella nice girl who has always been the responsible one. But it IS her senior year - maybe Hannah doesn’t want to BE the responsible one anymore. What will she do to break the mould? Rob Setoff - The undisputed big man on campus, Rob’s had about enough of all the drama around the school thanks to certain trolls and creepsters. But is he going to go too far to deal with these troublesome creeps? Dani California - A smart, successful, beautiful queen of high school. Dani is no Queen Bee, but when she gets messages from an enemy she long ago thought gone, will her senior year (and promising future) be ruined? Catie Scallisons - A no bull, all fun girl out to make this year hers. She’s got some great friends, but will Sarah and Nick’s determination to have fun at all cost damage her future beyond all hope? And if so, who will she hang out with instead? Nick Showdown - A fun loving, ratchet dork out to troll everyone and have some laughs. Most often seen in detention, this guy is going to make this year…memorable. And with his girlfriend on student council, he knows how to make this year go with a bang. Ari Hall - A fun as hell guy with a lot of excess to burn off - is he going to ruin his whole life by going a bit “too far” with his fun? And will he drag his friends down with him, since they won’t let him go? Tori Gottwobe - Cam’s fun, sweet girlfriend, putting up with his endless playing. She’s been there for him for years, but with her senior year around, maybe “non exclusive” isn’t cutting it anymore. Especially when she’s busy helping her best friend Camille with council work and her new job. Xavier Kidencore - A computer geek out to get into the best school he can. Can he manage to work some fun into his year, or is he going to waste it in the books? Tayler Disasterology - A former HBIC knocked to the bottom of the food chain by Lauren and Camille. Can she find a way to salvage her reputation long enough to leave a mark on the school before she graduates. And if so, will she choose that - or her revenge? Wendy Forever - A senior who has just returned from an exchange student program and is eager to finish high school at wikigrassi, but is unsure whether she still fits in. Scottie Hottie - Shy, awkward, and unable to afford his own technology or car. He’s trying to keep his family afloat, which doesn’t leave much room for fun…or school for that matter. In his senior year, this is NOT the time. Can he make it work? Delia Yodeel - Delia is so fucking done with high school. She's ready to get out of here already before she flips out. Is there anyway she'll find fondness for high school or is she really ready to just beat it? Juniors CJ Blue - CJ was ecstatic to be elected the male junior year representative, but it isn’t what he thought. Turns out being the student council rep is actually kinda boring. Can CJ keep his commitment or will he enjoy his time with his friends instead? Sarah Danger (“Sarah D”) - Sarah was TOTALLY ready to handle her new job on the council. She’s sweet, mature, and even runs an advice column in the newspaper. But with her upcoming music auditions for college, is the poor girl pushing herself too hard? Elle Hollanow - An activist out to change the world! Her grades are on POINT and she wants to use her smarts to help people. Sometimes she can be a bit misguided, but her heart is in the right place. How to make her junior year count? Dami Breatheme - A musically gifted young actor, hot off the set of his latest tv show. Everybody loves this guy, but has fame maybe puffed him up a bit? Can he come back down to Earth? Kieran Kakeru-Naruse - The new boy in town, shy and quiet. He’s a friendly guy, but he can be hard to find sometimes. How can he find a way to belong in his new city with his new family? Cece Sailor - Smart as a whip, Cece is tired of hitting the books and is going to have some fun. Will she party her life away? Matt Music - A music loving, friendly, happy kid, Matt has no time for drama. Sadly, it appears drama may find him whether he wants it or not as he gets caught up in his friends wild schemes. Yazzy Gruvias - A bright and cheery girl, Yazzy is determined to make as many friends as she can. Starting with Kieran. Will they find common ground, or will Yazzy have to accept that some people are just too different to be friends? Jenn Misfit - A quiet loner unused to the crowd scene, Jenn is trying to interact more with people after years of preferring to be by herself. Can she find people to call her friends, or is she bound to return to eating lunch in the library? Kaylin Josipovics - A sunny girl excited for her junior year, but Kaylin discovers working at a book store isn’t much fun. Can she make it through a long days work, or should she call it quits on her first ever job? Kayla Shampain - Elle's best friend and fellow activist, Kayla's been known to get into some trouble with her protests. But now the problem lies in how to continue to stand up for what's right without getting in trouble - or risk losing her entire future. Sophomores Jake Demolition - Jake was so excited to be elected the new sophomore rep! But there was an unforeseen problem: girls! With the pretty new freshman rep, is love in the air or is Jake gonna make a fool of himself? Derek Bemysomeone - Derek’s not very subtle. He’s one of the loudest, but friendliest, guys in the world. But in this year, is he going to get into shit with his big mouth…or will his mouth save him? CC Chick - Last year, CC was super friendly to the guys she met and she got along with them. This year, she’s gone almost completely AWOL. During lunch and breaks she just disappears, and she’s always busy after school? What is going on. Hint: She’s the “Sophomore Skank” knocking off the student council president. Can she live a secret or is this going to blow up in her face? Kelly Rewind - A girl who has moved to town last year, she has some trouble with herself. She has a hard time feeling excluded. Can she convince herself that her new friends love her as much as they say they do? Annie Marauder - A bright girl struggling to focus on getting her work in time. IS she addicted to the thrill of nearly being late or is she just having a hard time? Alex Lovefolly - A happy, fun girl who is happy in her relationship with Red and Dami. Or is she? Lately Alex has been annoyed with her best friend’s girlfriend and she can’t explain why. Can she figure out what she wants before her relationship goes kablooey? Red “Doughface” Pokemontwohundred - A computer programming, fun loving sweetie who was once homeschooled. He does not like to hang out at home very much and is out to meet as many as he can. Can he break away from his computers (and his trillion crushes) first though? Syler Chidori - A friendly guy who has a hard time getting to know himself. He isn’t entirely sure what he wants with his life - but with college apps coming up next year, he’d better figure it out FAST. Kelly Misery - A sweet girl who is a bit on the fringe with her friends due to differing opinions. Can she find a way to make it work or would she be better off going her own way? Tori Kikichair - Snarky, driven, and cutthroat, this girl holds nothing back. She can be fun, but most of the time she’s blunt. Can she keep her friends close, and not make enemies when certain assholes start to target her? Ash Gaskarths - A total sweetie with a heart of gold, Ash already knows what she wants to do. She wants to make movies! But can she find the confidence to really step up, grab her goal, and go for it, or will she be stuck in Wikiville forever? Karen Valentine - A quiet girl of few words, Karen is a lot of fun to hang out with. She’s not exactly shy, but she doesn’t have a ton of hanging out to do. Maybe this year, her best friends Ash and CC can help her out of her shell? Dee Eugene - A nice, if awkward boy, Dee is doing his best to make more friends. The problem is he's really shy. Maybe this new gig on the newspaper can help him! Google Wooz - A fun new guy nobody knows much about yet. How can he make himself known in a new city? Brandon Mercury - Red's best friend and fellow Pokemon fan, Brandon is out to keep his year fun and hopefully drama free, worried about stepping on toes. What happens when he's dragged unexpectedly into drama he had no control over? Katie Mayacam - A sophomore dealing with stress of overbearing parents trying to force her to be all study, no play for her high school career. Can she break free? Freshmen Lizzy Ultraviolets - The new freshman rep, with a sparky, rough and tumble attitude. She is an aspiring head bitch in charge. But with her fiery attitude and inexperience, will she achieve her goal or is she in for a rude high school awakening as Lauren and Camille only have room for TWO head bitches in their power equilibrium Lexi Torres - A new girl focusing on working out and kicking ass in high school, but she’s worried. Will people see her as childish, or is she right where she’s supposed to be? Ariana Fan - A new girl in town looking to meet up with a family relative…one she’s never met before. Is she in for a rude surprise when the guys she meets does NOT live up for her expectations, or is family family? GEGI Novak - An excitable anime loving girl who adores her best friend Lizzy. But when Lizzy ditches her for her childhood best friend, Ash, GEGI begins to feel frozen out. Can this friendship be saved, or does GEGI need new friends? Alaura Rosey - Alaura is determined to take high school by storm. Can she pull it off and get her grades in order, or is she focusing too much on what she thinks she needs to do instead of what’s REALLY important. Katie Safeandsound - A nervous girl who is uncertain how to navigate high school. Is she going to have any fun at all here, or is there trouble - especially when she gets into a conflict with some of the louder girls in her year. Katie Eightysevendaysofteevee - A sweet, smart girl who likes to live life by her own rules. Other people are irrelevant. Can she be real or will high school bullies crush her? Christina Girl - The sweetheart of the popular crowd, Christina is doing her best to make high school a good time for everybody - but is this achievable with so many different personalities? Katelyn Golfballs - Katelyn is the undisputed HBIC of her grade - or so she thinks. She ruled her elementary school and so is determined to rule high school. But with so many others, is this realistic or will she have to make nice and eat some crow? Meg Fortyseven - Another runner between Katelyn and Lizzy’s run for HBIC. She’s Katelyn’s best friend and has always supported her - but maybe it’s time to break out on her own. Can she do it - and if she does, can she keep her friendship? Ashlie Blake - The opposite of Lizzy, Katelyn, etc. Ashlie could not care less about being the popular girl. She’d rather be the school badass. In her efforts to be the “bad girl” is she going to get in over her head when she runs with the wrong crowd? Britanny Cheerleader - A new girl used to partying her face off and making a ton of friends, she walks around school like she owns it. But when her partying creates a downward spiral, can she check herself…or will she wreck herself? Terry Cheeseburger - Terry is a smart, sensible boy who has known some of these people for years. Suddenly he’s changed though - he doesn’t wanna be the boring guy anymore. How exactly can he spice up his image? Hunter Perry - Hunter’s the class clown - a real joker. He can be a barrel of laughs - but also really naive and unrealistic. Can he balance the demands of high school with his own life? Darryl Fourlife - Darryl is not here for friends. Really. He isn’t. Doesn’t want them or need them. But as he navigates the school halls alone, will he find maybe he can move on from his rough past and make some real friends - or is it better to be alone? Gio Acmillan - An aspiring artist who may have stepped on some toes when he first arrived, Gio just wants to paint. He loves to hang out and enjoy himself - but not at the expense of his art. Is this the year he might get into the Young Artists Gallery exhibit? Troy Bowman - Troy doesn’t know why he’s always in trouble - he’s just trying to keep things real. Why is it only inappropriate when he does it? Can he figure out a way not to get his ass kicked in high school and still be him? RJ Shadowlong - RJ is a standoffish boy, but not an unkind one. And he loves to perform - but he’s only a freshman. He doesn’t want to step on toes - especially guy diva Damian. Can he make it happen for himself or is it curtains for RJ? Nick Voxian - Nick’s a fun, loud guy who doesn’t always make the best choices - and sometimes his choices can hurt others. Can he realize his errors and fix them…or will someone check his attitude for him? Magic Intoxication - A new kid on the block, Magic’s not quite sure where he belongs. Part of him wants to put on a mask to make himself more enjoyable for everybody else. Can he figure it out before his web of lies and excuses comes crashing down? Cheese Fortyfive - Cheese is the snarky, strong willed girl. She’s no HBIC, but she’s not about to sit down for them either. But she already has a suspension or five for fighting under her belt - can she get through high school peacefully or is she gonna have to step on some toes? Rachel Duvetwolove - A shy new girl in town, sad about moving away from her best friend. How will she survive in a new school with a bunch of scary, cutthroat girls? Natalie Odeon - A quiet, friendly, sweet girl only focused on her grades. Her parents are urging her to be more social but she isn't sure how to pull it off. She is willing to try though - can she? Gage Skull - A wild looking, mild talking boy who has been shoved into the wrong crowd. What can he do to get out of everyone else's drama while he's stuck here? Tia Lenae - A girl who has no idea what she wants - she just wants to stop feeling angry. What happens when her quest to wash the anger out gets her in with the wrong crowd? Maya Klaine - Tia's sweet hearted best friend trying to look out for her, but unable to keep an eye on her all the time. Can she keep her friend afloat or will she be dragged down with her? I'm sure there will be storylines coming up soon. Enjoy this peek though~